


Hey Darlin

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: With Rob always being gone, you are going through a rough patch in your relationship, but he finds a way to make it up to you.Characters: RobxYou, Kelly and Alice(OFC)Warnings None! Just some fluff and maybe some angst?





	Hey Darlin

“Happy Birthday Assbut!” your two friends yelled as you came through the door.

You shook your head, dropping your bag on the floor beside you.

“Oh, how I have missed you bitches,” You said taking a spot on the couch as Kelly handed you a bottle of beer. 

“You know assbut doesn’t feel right anymore,” Alice said turning to look at you. “We only started calling you assbut because you were a castiel girl.” 

“Who said I'm not a Cas girl anymore?”

“Well the last time we checked, you were not engaged to Misha,” Kelly said playfully nudging your side.

“Okay, Rob got my heart but Misha is definitely next in line.” 

You had met Rob two years ago at a supernatural convention when you, Alice, and Kelly had gone out for a pre-con dinner. You were being your normal, clumsy self, not watching where you were walking and ran right into Rob. Those bright blue eyes and sweet smile, had you entranced from the second you turned around. He made you believe in love at first sight and the two of you became inseparable.   
You could feel your chest tightening and looking down you noticed you were playing with your engagement ring. Something you only did when your were stressed or upset. 

“I’m going to the restroom, then we can watch supernatural,” Alice said startling you.

“Yeah, then it’s my turn and I'll bring us both a drink on my way back,” Kelly said following behind her. 

Once you saw them leave the room you pulled your phone out of your pocket. Nothing. There was nothing from Rob. You wiped away the tears that had formed in the corner of your eyes and shut your phone off, putting it back in your pocket. You couldn’t blame him for not wanting to talk to you, but still, it wasn’t like him to not want to talk to you, especially when he couldn’t be with you on your birthday. 

When you first met, you had fallen so hard and fast for each other. In one weekend you went from both being single to being in love and not too long after that you were moving to L.A. to be with him. He even helped you get a job helping Schmelke take pictures at the conventions. Now you barely even recognized your relationship.   
Ever since you and Rob had gotten engaged six months ago, the two of you seemed to never see each other anymore. He was always in the studio with the band, working on new music and even on the weekends of the Supernatural Conventions, you seemed to be seeing him less and less. Making music was a big part of him, it helped him even and you would never forgive yourself if you had ruined that for him. Maybe that’s why you kept avoiding telling him how you felt. Maybe it was because you knew he would never forgive himself if he thought you were unhappy with him. None of those things seemed to stop you however last week when he gave you an early birthday present. He had been home all day. You cooked dinner together and enjoyed a few make out sessions on the couch. It was just like old times, the times you loved and missed. 

“Are you ever going to give me this early birthday present,” you said as he nipped at your neck. 

When he didn’t stop you gently tugged on his hair, getting him to look up at you. 

“No more for you mister, until I get this gift.”

He rolled his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh, reaching into his back pocket to pull out an envelope.   
“Here you go.” 

You opened the envelope and pulled out a plane ticket. One plane ticket. 

“A plane ticket back home.” 

“Well yeah,” he said his eyes bright with excitement. “We have been talking about going back to visit your friends and I thought since your free weekend landed on your birthday, it was the perfect time to get you back there.” 

“This is great and all Robbie, really,” you said scoffing. “But I thought the whole time we had planned on both going back there, not just me.” 

“You’re not happy,” he said letting out a deep breath. 

“It’s fine Rob, I’ll just go by myself and hopefully I’ll see you when I get back.”   
You got up and headed into the kitchen, with Rob right on your heels.

“Y/n, there’s obviously something bothering you, so can we just talk about this so we can both try to relax.” 

“I already told you, I’m fine, everything’s fine,” you said opening the dishwasher.

Just as you grabbed the first plate, Rob appeared at your side, taking the dish from you and putting it into the dishwasher. 

“If everything is fine than what did you mean when you said you would hopefully see me when you got back?” 

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” you said avoiding making eye contact. “I just meant that I hope you will at least be here when I get back, since you are spending a lot of time away from home lately.”

“You’re not going to accuse me of having an affair now are you?”

You didn’t even have to look at him. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was starting to become irritated.

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I know you’re not having an affair,” you said finally looking at him. “I know why you are gone all the time, but that doesn’t mean it can’t still bother me. I mean I hardly ever see you anymore, but if it doesn’t bother you I suppose it shouldn’t bother me right?” 

“What do you want me to do y/n?”

Searching his eyes for some indication of how he might be feeling, all you saw was darkness. For those gorgeous blue eyes that were always so bright with happiness and love to become dark like that, you decided to stop before things got any worse.

“I don’t want you to do anything. I told you I'm going to be fine.” 

You reached in giving him a peck on the cheek and started to walk past him. “Thank you for the early birthday gift.”

“Hey is everything okay,” Kelly asked startling you.

You shook your head, blinking back the tears that had started to fall from your eyes.

“Yeah, of course I’m okay.” 

“You are crying,” Alice said joining Kelly in the doorway of the living room. 

The two of them came back to their places on the couch and Alice handed you a fresh drink.  
    
“We have been noticing that you had been messing with your engagement ring, a lot tonight, something you only do when you are stressed.“ 

"I’m fine guys really, I think I’m just going to get my pajamas on, get totally wasted while watching supernatural and enjoy this evening.” 

You got up and headed over to where you had dropped your bag, just getting the zipper undone when Kelly jumped off the couch.

“Hey wait a minute, don’t get out any clothes yet. I got you new pajamas for your birthday.”

She tossed you a new pair of supernatural pajamas still in the shipping package causing you to laugh. 

“I see you put a lot of energy into the wrapping.” 

“Only the best for you,” she said giving you a wink. 

After slipping on your new pajamas you walked back into the living room to put your clothes from the day into your bag. Once you got to your bag however, you noticed all your clothes had been quickly thrown back into your bag. 

“Did you guys find what you were looking for?” 

“What?” they simultaneously asked sounding oblivious. 

You sat back down on the couch grabbing your drink of the end table.

“Well, someone went through my stuff and since this house is protected against ghosts it had to of been you idiots.” 

“Oh,” Alice said, tossing you a dvd case. “In that case, yes we did find what we were looking for.” 

You flipped the dvd case over examining it, only to find some writing on the case. Happy Birthday, I Love you. 

“Awe I love you too Alice.” 

She shot you an unamused look as you opened the case.

“it’s empty,” you said holding it up to her.

“That’s because we already put the dvd in the player,” she said flipping the TV on.

You gave them a confused look, when Kelly spoke up. 

“The gift isn’t from us y/n. Why would we be telling you we loved you?”

You shrugged. 

“Well if you didn’t give this to me than who did?” 

“Well we are just going to have to watch it and find out,” she said giving you another playful nudge. 

The disc started and after a few minutes of looking at a dark screen, the video started playing revealing Rob and the rest of Louden Swain.

“Awe look, he’s even wearing that black vest that you love,” Alice giggled.

Putting your finger up to your mouth, you shushed her, so you could hear as Rob began to speak. 

“This next song that we are going to play for you is a new song that I just finished writing and it’s so special that we decided to add it to the new album we are working on. The story behind this is that I have a very special lady in my life, my Fiancé actually, and lately we have been going through a little bit of a rough patch. I have been gone a lot working, but she has supported me every step of the way, even though it has been hard on her not to see me.” 

He took a long pause, letting a big smile form on his face before continuing.

“I am really lucky to have found someone that loves me so much, that wants to be apart of my life and I hope I didn’t screw it up. You see, I’m pretty sure I made her believe that it wasn’t bothering me to be away from her, when it’s actually really killing me. So here we go, this is called Hey darlin and it’s a song about the little bit of time that I get to see my girl and how I need to revel in it more.”

You realized now, that this video was from the concert they had just done. It took place just a couple days after Rob had given you that early birthday gift and you had, had your little talk with him. Looking over you realized that both Alice and Kelly had been watching you, but once Rob and the guys started playing the song, that was the only thing you were paying any attention too. 

Hey darlin’, what you doing here tonight?   
Your eyes are shining bright as the sun.   
Hey baby, won’t you look at me tonight?   
Won’t you make me feel like I’m the one,   
There’s one life I’ve ever known  
Much I’ve changed but not outgrown   
I’m trying to make a go Alone  
But I can’t see without your stare   
When your voice is never there   
There’s a void hang in the air At home   
Hey darlin’ can you dance with me tonight   
Let me hold you tight In my arms   
When I wake up And I’m kicking myself   
For not holding the door When I had the chance   
With this makeup   
Am I fooling myself   
Should have held you in my arms When I had the chance   
There’s one life I’ve ever known   
Much I’ve changed but not outgrown   
I’m trying to make a go Alone   
But I can’t see through blurry eyes   
Can’t walk if I’m paralyzed   
Useless, hypnotized and stoned But not high  
Hey darlin’ won’t you be with me tonight   
Won’t you make me feel like I’m the one.

Once the song was over, the screen went black again and you could feel the tears forming in your eyes again. 

“How,” you said clearing your throat. “How did you get this, I mean this was the concert they had just done two nights ago.” 

“It’s a part of Rob’s present for you,” Kelly replied.

“He called and told us that he had packed that in your bag,” Alice said. “He wanted to make sure that you didn’t see it until the right moment.” 

“Which is why you got the pajamas, so you didn’t have to look in your bag,” Kelly added.

“This is also part of our birthday gift to you,” Alice said motioning between her and Kelly. “Helping him out, making sure you saw the video. He told us about the rough time you were having and that he was going to make it better.” 

“Wow,” you said sniffling. 

You dropped your head and were wiping the tears from your eyes, when you heard Alice’s phone go off. 

“You know how I said all of this was also part of our gift to you, well we still need to give you the rest of your gift,” Alice said as she and Kelly got off of the couch.

Once you saw Alice head out the door, Kelly grabbed your hand and pulled you off the couch.

“Okay, you have to stand here, and you have to put this one,” she said positioning you in front of the door and putting a sleep mask over your eyes.

“Why do I have to wear a sleep mask?” 

“It was the closest thing to a blindfold we had, can you see anything?” she asked. “Just in case maybe close your eyes too.” 

“No Kelly, I can’t see anything.” 

“Do you swear on Rob you can’t see anything?” 

“God, your dramatic!” you yelled throwing your head back. “Yes I swear on Rob.”

Just as you said that you heard the door open.

“Is she good?” Alice asked. 

“She’s good,” Kelly replied as you let out a dramatic sigh. 

You were trying to listen to the noises around you but you had no idea what was going on and that was starting to worry you. 

“You know that I don’t trust you guys, so I would hurry it up before I get annoyed and rip off this blindfold.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” they both said in unison.

You heard the door closed and at the same time, you felt Alice put a hand on your back.

“Okay put your hands out and walk forward until you reach your gift. You’ll also have to guess what it is first.” 

“Okay I just became more annoyed,” you sighed. 

“Oh, Jesus, fine than,” Alice said giving you a push. 

You stumbled forward, until you bumped into what felt like a person and felt their arms wrap around your waist to steady you. Reaching your hands up you removed the mask from your eyes and tossed it aside.

“Rob!” you breathed out. 

You felt yourself step back, knowing you would’ve fallen down if you didn’t have his arms holding you up. Throwing your arms around his neck, you rested your head on his shoulder. All you wanted in that moment was to hold him and by the way his arms tightened around you, you could tell that was all he wanted too. Stepping back, you ran a hand up to the back of his head, pulling him in to place a kiss on his lips. 

When the kiss was over, he moved his hands up to the side of your face, caressing your cheek with his thumb. 

“So Darlin,” he said with a smile. “Am I an okay birthday present.”

“You’re the best present,” you said with a giggle.

“I’m sorry y/n, I’m sorry that I haven’t been around lately. You love me and you want to be with me, so I should be doing all I can to make it worth it for you.”

You leaned in giving him another kiss to stop him from saying anything else. Even though you hate it when you weren’t with him, that song made you realize that it was no better for him. Being busy was part of his job and you knew that it would come with its rough patches, but the two of you would find a way to get through it. The two of you loved each other more than anything and in the end that’s all you needed.  


End file.
